


Kirby of the Stars

by Pikacchux



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Minor Character Death, Style experiment, i don't know how to describe it tho, it's been awhile I have no idea how to tag, kirby AU, read the fic to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikacchux/pseuds/Pikacchux
Summary: Kirby came from a star.





	Kirby of the Stars

"Kirby came from a star." That's what the kind cappies told him.

"A star is a really hot ball of fire." That's what Meta Knight told him.

But that doesn't make any sense!

Kirby is a round ball of rubber. A star couldn't possibly be his mom.

A snap sounded from beneath his feet.

The foot was lifted, a hand lay.

Crispy.

Yum.

Kirby looked up, noticing all the big black bumps by his feet. The surfaces contorted into messy pockets, almost resembling faces. However, these weren't cappies, couldn't be cappies, the dark masses were burning to the touch and crumbled like gritty sand. Kirby ate some of them up to satisfy his hunger.

Now, where was he?

Oh, that's right, he remembered what Meta Knight had said to him before he disappeared.

Sometimes, cappies confuse space rocks for stars because they look so pretty shooting through the sky.

And sometimes, when that rock gets too close to a planet, it'll

burn up,

and,

crash into everyone.

\--

Kirby came from a star.

That's what the kind cappies told him.

But he knows,

that he's just a pretty rock.

(as he stands there, eying all the delicious morsels)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminiscing and wanted to write something, so :/
> 
> Edit: if you saw this more than once in the tags i am so sorry my phone was acting up on me


End file.
